Midnight Visitor
by Wiccan98
Summary: 'He always did this to her. Only every came to see her in the middle of the night. She was never expecting him to show up, but always hoping he would.' Mild smut, Rated M just to be safe. Please read and review!


**Midnight Visitor**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__This is dedicated to __**Nutmeg49**__ (formally '__**IHeartDracoM**__') because it is __(__very__) loosely based on our RP._

She moaned as his hand slowly traveled up her thigh. He always did this to her. Only every came to see her in the middle of the night, when they were hidden behind the veil of darkness, when the stars seemed dim compared to the energy that radiated from their combined bodies. She was never expecting him to show up, but always hoping he would.

It wasn't love that they shared, but it far surpassed lust. They never spoke, never held a conversation, they barely looked at each other unless their bodies were tangled together. Nearly every night he'd come, she'd be just about to fall asleep and suddenly a hand would be touching her, lips would press against her own, his tongue would dart out and tease the shell of her ear, or he'd just whisper in her ear. No matter what he did though he would always make her smile, just knowing he was there, knowing what was coming next filled her with such happiness and excitement she felt as though she was about to burst.

Her breathy moan turned into a low grunt when his lips crashed down on her own. Her eyes went wide as she was caught off guard but a moment later they slipped closed once more. Her hands flew up and gently moved through his hair before she applied more pressure and dragged her nails over his scalp and down the back of his neck to his shoulders. The pleasurable pain caused him to moan into the kiss before deepening it further.

Her hands slowly slid from his shoulders down his bare arms to his hips, smiling into the kiss as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her arms snaked around his back and she shifted so her legs were on either side of his.

She felt him smirk into the kiss when she did this. She was ready for him, she wanted him, and he knew it.

At an agonizing slow pace his hands slipped down her side, he quickly moved his thumb so it lightly grazed over her erect nipple, causing her to gasp. His hands didn't stay in one spot though, they continued down her body, squeezing her hip tightly before moving down her thigh once more. He shifted his weight so it was all resting on his other arm, careful not to put any pressure on her small frame as he did so. As soon as he was sure his weight was supported he slightly raised his hips off of hers and moved the hand from her thigh up her nightgown to her stomach.

Her stomach muscles tensed under his touch but she welcomed the tightness. His nails lightly grazed her flesh, moving down to her panty line. Her breath stopped, but she didn't break the kiss. He didn't go any further though, just gently moved his fingers over her panty line, never going under.

The pressure between her legs was building to an unbearable point, she whimpered and broke the kiss, pleading with her eyes for him to continue. He only smirked in response. He was teasing her playfully, and he loved the torture it was putting her through.

His hand slid back up her stomach and stopped just under her breast as he dipped his head to kiss, lick, and nip at her neck and collarbone. Her hips rose off the soft mattress; trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. She let out a loud moan when his lips teased a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed his arms back, signalling him to move, he obliged and drew back from her slightly, giving her a confused look. With a devilish smirk she took advantage of having him caught off guard and pushed him with all her strength. He rolled onto his back, smirking as she climbed on top of him.

Trailing kisses down his neck and chest she smiled triumphantly as she heard his heavy breathing. Her tongue slipped out and grazed the flesh just above his belt line. She felt him shiver under her touch and smiled once more. Impatiently she grabbed his belt and tugged playfully. He let out a soft chuckle as he got the hint and unclasped his belt for her.

It only took minutes for his pants and boxers to be removed, she was happy to see that he was ready for her, even though she hadn't touched _him _yet. She looked at him with lidded eyes, and saw the lust she felt for him reflected in his own eyes. Gently she wrapped a hand around him and began to slowly move. His breathing became heavier the faster she moved her hand. And then suddenly she stopped, only to dip her head and place a soft kiss on his swollen tip.

She crawled back up his body, smiling innocently at the frustrated look he was giving her.

"Tease." He said playfully before flipping them once more so he was on top.

Quickly he removed the thin article of clothing she was wearing. His mouth traveled to the swell of her breasts, kissing and licking before moving down to her nipples. Her head flew from side to side as he gently nipped at her. He moved too soon for her liking though, she let out a whimper of protest which quickly turned into a soft moan as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

When he reached her panties he took the hem of them between his teeth and tugged playfully. She giggled and lifted her hips slightly, giving him room to remove the final barrier. The scrap of clothing was carelessly tossed to the other side of the room, but that was the last thing she thought about. At that moment his lips and tongue moved to her centre. Her moans increased, her breathing became laboured, she couldn't open her eyes, it was all too blissful. The pleasure he was causing... she didn't think it possible to feel it so intensely.

Just when she thought she'd explode from it all he stopped. Kissing his way back up to her lips he smirked at the frustrated look _she _was now giving _him. _

"Tease." She mimicked.

He grinned before capturing her lips with his once more. Her head started to go fuzzy but she had enough sense to shift when he nudged her knees apart gently. She bent her one knee and deepened the kiss, silently telling him to continue.

In a swift motion he filled her completely. The feel of it caused her to break the kiss as she gasped and bit down hard on his should. No matter how often they did this she would never get used to the feeling of him being inside of her. It wasn't painful, the exact opposite in fact. It all felt so... right. As if nothing else in the world had ever been this right. It was as if they were made for each other. Both knew what to do to please the other without ever having to be directed. They were completely in sync, in each others heads, knowing what the other person wanted before they knew it themselves.

He moved quickly within her. One hand grasping her hip so he could get as deep as her body would allow while the other pinned her arm above her head, his weight supported by his knees and elbow. His dark skin pressed against her caused her pale flesh to look as if it was glowing by contrast. Their fingers tangled together as he kissed her neck slowly. Their moans and breathing were the only sounds in the room, their intertwined bodies the only thing either cared about. It was as if the bed, the floor, the walls and the ceiling, the fire and the furniture weren't there. It was only them.

He raised his head and looked at her, she could feel his eyes on her face and looked up at him. His shocking blue eyes held her honey brown ones even though the pleasure caused them to want to close. The intensity of his gaze surprised her for a moment, there was something in his eyes she hadn't seen before, it was more than lust - more caring, more sensual, more personal. As if he knew her inside and out.

His eyes slipped closed as he dipped to kiss her lips once more. His hips slowed as he felt her body tighten around him. She was close to the edge and he knew it. His hand moved from her hip to cup her face gently, she moved her free arm so it gripped his shoulder. His whole body slowed it's pace. Everything became more sensual, more loving, more tender.

Despite the change in pace she still felt the passion between them. She opened her eyes as the tender kiss slowly ended. The look he was giving her was so different from anything she'd seen before and she knew she was giving him the same exact look in return. Her lips parted but no sound came. His thumb lightly traced the line of her lips causing her to shiver slightly.

Her body suddenly tensed around him, he groaned as the feeling of it nearly pushed him over the edge. His eyes slipped closed and he dipped his head once more so his lips were beside her ear.

"Ginny." He panted.

The redheads eyes tightly closed as she felt her climax coming closer. The long, slow strokes he was using caused her stomach to clench and her knees to go weak.

"Oh, Blaise." She called out louder than intended, blushing violently when she felt him smirk against her cheek.

Just before she exploded Blaise caught her lips one last time, refusing to free them as she climaxed. The feeling of her clenching around him put him over the edge and he climaxed seconds after her. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he continued to move within her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, determined to make her feel as much pleasure as possible.

He rolled off her, panting slightly, and pulled her in close. She let out a contented sigh as she traced patterns on his bare, lightly glistening chest. He rolled once more, so he was on his side facing her, his hand gently running over the curve of her waist and hip. Their legs tangled together and he looked at her, enjoying the look of pure satisfaction on her face and relishing in the knowledge that it was him (and only him) that could make her feel that way.

Her eyes opened to see him staring at her, the look of pride on his face caused her to blush. He smirked and shook his head.

"No need to be embarrassed love." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She hated the mornings but she could never be in a bad mood because of them after nights like that.

Without actually wanting to she crawled out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. The shower was running. Tiptoeing across the tile floor she stood in front of the shower for a moment before pushing open the curtain.

The occupant jumped slightly before it registered to him who was there. He smiled and pulled the redhead under the water while she was still in her clothes. She squeaked in surprise but didn't object.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled.

"Morning." She said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She really hated the mornings.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked.

"Mhm." She smiled.

"You were moaning again you know."

Her face went pale. What had he heard?

"Have a good dream?" He asked with a proud grin.

Ginny felt herself relax. He hadn't heard anything.

"I did actually." She smiled at the raven haired boy. "An amazing dream."

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "About anyone special?" Harry asked placing his hands on her hips.

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Yeah." Her tone held a depressed edge, but he didn't notice. "It was."

_**A/N; **__There it is! Just a mildly smutty Blaise/Gin oneshot. I said it was based on an RP with __**Nutmeg49 **__but the whole story of the RP doesn't apply here so I'm not going to explain it all. I hope you liked it! Just so you all know, I am not dead and I am still writing. I planned on having a lot more written by now but some stuff has happened that has occupied my mind. But I do still intend to write more soon, hope you will all continue to check out my future fics. Thanks for reading this one, but extra thanks to those who review! ;)_


End file.
